Harper (@CoochieGamer)
Harper, sometimes referred to as Claire, CoochieGamer, or Roblox Quackity, is an old member of the New Axis. Harper is most commonly used as the butt jokes made by Quackistan OGs. Origin After the Quackity's first video on Roblox Politics, the New Axis formed as a mega-alliance between all members of the Pro-Quackity Roblox community. One of these members to join was Roblox Quackity. Roblox Quackity participated in the community for a couple days, before getting bored with it. They decided to change their account to a personal one, in which they would do a face reveal. Upon doing so, they revealed that they were a 16-year old girl named Harper, and changed their handle to @CoochieGamer Harper Harper began interacting with multiple twitter communities, including the Roblox community she started with. Using her status of being a girl, she was able to amass a large amount of followers within a couple months. She gained 600 followers after doing the face reveal, which was considered a large amount at the time. She also created a Curiouscat account, which is a website that allows users to ask questions anonymously to twitter users. Harper also got her two friends to join, whose handles were @TiddyGamer and @BootyGamer. One day @TiddyGamer tweeted about how Harper had a boy at her house, and Harper later tweeted about how she was grounded for doing so. @CoochieGamer2, @CoochieGamer3, @CoochieGamer4, and @CoochieGamer5 all came into creation as well, but all of these accounts eventually became inactive or deleted. Harper received multiple inappropriate questions on this account, including people asking for feet pics and her snapchat, and one poor soul even said that he was in love with her. She also had a joke relationship with Thugsworth, who was an ally of the community at the time. She also had her own discord server and multiple group chats. The Exposing On December 24, 2018, twitter user @AQuickSnacc (now @libbyloI) stumbled upon a tiktok user by the name of Claire (@passmetherasengan). Upon further investigation, she found that Harper's pictures were coming from this account. This means that the entire identity of Harper, all personal information, pictures, everything given, was all fake. She exposed this on his twitter account, and her tweet very quickly gained attention. Soon after, Harper's twitter and discord server was deleted. His discord account had its name and picture removed, and most people blocked on it. Even @TiddyGamer, @BootyGamer, and @CoochieGamer2 were removed, meaning they were all the same person, which was confirmed later. The only thing remaining was her curiouscat account, which had a statement on it. This isn’t a question rather a statement, I’m sorry for my actions you don’t need to forgive and I’ll never return so don’t worry but there is something I need to clear up. IM NOT A PEDOPHILE! I’m just a 14yo boy who hates himself so makes up characters so I don’t have to live my awful life that I hate. I especially apologize to Claire for using her likeness as an appeal, this is the last you’ll ever hear from me I won’t be back. All hate on me is welcomed with open arms as it is deserved. Lastly I had no malicious intent I just wanted to escape reality so I didn’t have to live it (yes I’m a pussy) so goodbye all I won’t be back on here. People were suprised to find out that Harper had been a catfish, but many suspected that the curiouscat statement was truthful and that he had no malicious intent. Revival On April 21, 2019, twitter user @GaribaldiVEVO (who runs the Roblox Stalin account), discovered that the CoochieGamer handle on twitter was no longer taken, as Harper's account was completely removed from twitter. He took the handle on an alt account, and changed the profile picture to one of Harper's. From there he began to follow old affiliates of the original Harper account and tweeted jokes relating to harper. Although some initally believed that it was the original account, many quickly realized that that was not the case. This kickstarted jokes about Harper within the New Axis. Harper became the butt of many jokes, and also the basis behind Harper Island and Harper City on Garibaldi's server, obama.serv.lol. They also created r/coochiegamer to post memes and jokes about Harper. They also included Harper in the Ultimate Axis album, specifically in the song "Harper Come Back", a parody of "Gary Come Home" from the Spongebob Squarepants series. Gallery